Arco de ranking de popularidad de parejas
by ringoisringook
Summary: ¿Qué harían los personajes de Gintama si estuvieran sometidos a un top de las parejas más populares de su serie? ¿Estarían orgullosos de su posición? ¿Querrían matarse con su respectiva pareja para estar más abajo en el ranking? Posiblemente la segunda. Parodia al arco del ranking de popularidad de las parejas de Gintama (episodios 182-184 del anime).
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Los rankings de popularidad individual son una cosa, pero cuando son rankings de popularidad con alguien más, puede que no te guste estar tan arriba.

Los tres integrantes de la Yorozuya se encontraban en una habitación vacía contenida en cuatro paredes grises, y sus cuerpos se asemejaban a figuras de CGI, ya que parecían estar emitiendo una especie de programa de televisión especial. Kagura, Gintoki y Shinpachi estaban parados uno al lado del otro, en ese orden, y uno de ellos sacó un micrófono como de la nada y comenzó a anunciar:

—¡Bienvenidos a este fanfiction de Gintama! El día de hoy, les traemos un segmento especial-aru —comenzó Kagura—. Se trata de nuestra primera encuesta de parejas preferidas de este anime; aquí podrán ver quiénes tienen la mejor relación, conexión espiritual, quienes más se aman-aru —diciendo esto, simuló un beso con sus labios y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. A continuación, Gintoki agarró el micrófono.

—Bueno, se acabó. Empecemos con el ranking de las quince mejores parejas de Gintama, según...

—Oye, ¡dámelo-aru! ¡Yo quiero presentarlo Gin-chan! —exigió Kagura, intentando quitarle los papeles donde tenían las respectivas parejas.

—¡Paren par de tontos, van a romperlo! ¿Por qué no dicen una cada una y listo? —quejó Shinpachi.

—¡No-aru! ¡Habíamos acordado que sería yo la presentadora-aru!

—¡Kagura, suéltalo! ¡Yo quiero ser el que...

Y sí, la mayoría de papeles acabaron por romperse. Volaron como quien rompe una piedra con un martillo y sus pedacitos se esparcen por todo el lugar. Kagura y Gintoki quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras Shinpachi, asumiendo su papel de _tsukomi_ , enfureció y comenzó a gritar:

—¿¡Qué hacen, imbéciles!? ¡Han roto todo! ¿Ahora cómo haremos este fanfiction?

—Cállate Patsuan, tan sólo hay que... —respondió Gin, acomodando los nombres como podía.

—Creo que este iba con este-aru —señaló Kagura.

—¿Ellos dos? Jamás podría pasar —contestó, moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda—. Espera, qué tal...

Kagura y Gintoki comenzaron a ordenar así los papeles como recordaban que estaban puestos desde un inicio, colocando sus dedos gordo e índice debajo del mentón, en ademán de pensamiento. Shinpachi seguía encendido de furia, y no podía creer que sus compañeros se estaban tomando tan a la ligera algo de tanta importancia. ¡Tenían que hacer un fanfiction, por el amor de dios! Y lo único que iban a lograr era ahuyentar a los lectores con sus adivinanzas por aquí y por allá. Siguió, por lo tanto, quejándose:

—¿¡Acaso están acomodándolos como ustedes quieren!? ¡Así armarán cualquier cosa!

—Cállate Shinpachi-aru. Listo, ahí tenemos a los que están más abajo. De seguro era algo así.

—A ver, muéstramelo —pidió Shinpachi. Al verlos, su cara se tornó en un poema visual: aquello era un desastre, y ni siquiera parecía seguir el sentido común—. ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Otsu-chan con este...

—Bueno, sin más rodeos, ¡comencemos el conteo! —inició el de la permanente plateada.

Y así, una especie de pantalla salió de la mismísima nada y comenzó a pasar fotos de todos los personajes de la serie de forma aleatoria, hasta detenerse en una primera pareja algo... peculiar. Encima de las fotos aparecía un texto en letras grandes y negritas, en medio de dos corazones rechonchos y bien rojos:

 **Puesto número 15: Terakado Tsuu y Abuto**

—Bueno, estos dos sí que son unos tortolitos, ¿no es así Kagura-chan?

—Definitivamente Gin-chan; nunca había visto una pareja que se complementara tan bien... ¡Son la prueba de que el amor no tiene edad además, ¿cierto-aru?!

—Completamente —concluyó Gintoki—. Una lástima que apenas haya quedado en el número 15...

Naturalmente, Shinpachi se enfureció con el par de Yorozuyas y, luego de poner una cara seria y acomodar el armazón de sus lentes en el lugar, comenzó a hacer sus típicos comentarios, gritando con una voz tan alterada que lo hacía parecer un loco:

—¡Oigan! ¡No! ¡Esos dos personajes jamás interactuaron! ¡Además, él es un yato y ella una idol! ¡Son totalmente incompatibles! —reprochó Shinpachi.

—Inclusive mejor, amor interracial en su máxima expresión-aru. ¡Qué romántico! —dijo la yato, y entrelazó los dedos y comenzó a tirar besos hacia lo que parecía ser la cámara que los estaba filmando.

— ¿¡Y qué me dices de que jamás se conocieron!? —remarcó el cuatro ojos.

—Pues... Pasemos al siguiente-aru. Gin-chan, ¿qué tienes?

—Veamos... —dijo Gintoki, pensando en qué decir en la siguiente.

Otra vez volvió a encenderse la pantalla y comenzó a mostrar varios personajes, hasta que paró en la siguiente pareja:

 **Puesto número 14: Hinowa y Harada Unosuke**

—... ¿quién diablos es Harada-aru? —dijo Kagura, frunciendo el ceño ante las cámaras.

—¿No sabes quién es? Ya sabes, Harada... Creo que es el tipo calvo del Shinsengumi —añadió Gintoki, dudando un poco.

—... ¿Quién-aru?

—Esto se está volviendo en cualquier cosa... ¿Quién querrá leer algo tan absurdo y ridículo? —insistió Shinpachi, llevándose la mano a la cara. Aquella situación lo estaba estresando demasiado, y no creía poder seguir con esa ridiculez que estaban haciendo. Se preguntaba cómo iba a seguir esta historia, si tan mal había arrancado.

—Pues... La gente ve Gintama después de todo, ¿cierto? —dijo Gintoki.

—¡Pasemos al siguiente-aru! Este lo decidiré yo —Kagura tomó los papeles, y comenzó a acomodarlos a su antojo. En su cara se podía ver la maldad pura de alguien que acaba de hacer algo vil y no tiene ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por ello.

Así, la pantalla mostró en seguida:

 **Puesto número 13: Kamui y la Justaway**

—Díganme si no es la mejor pareja que pueda existir-aru —dijo la pelirroja, quién se encontraba tirada en el suelo riendo. Si bien sus miembros estaban hechos en una computadora, se podía divisar claramente que golpeaba el suelo con una de sus pequeñas manos, repetidas veces.

—¡¿Ahora los objetos inanimados también pueden pertenecer al ranking?! —quejó Shinpachi, y, decidido a salvar el futuro de este fanfiction, tomó los papeles—. Denme eso, voy a arreglar lo que sea que estén haciendo con estos papeles. Veamos.

Las gafas andantes examinaron con cuidado los contenidos de aquellos papeles. Sí, era un desastre y no tenía remedio alguno (además de que ya era imposible mantener la veracidad de mostrar las parejas más populares de la serie: eso era un sueño imposible a estas alturas), pero Shinpachi, queriendo hacer el bien como siempre, intentó buscar algo que se asemejara a una pareja que podría ser popular, y entonces declaró, con el micrófono en mano:

 **Puesto número 12: Yamazaki Sagaru y Tama**

—Bueno, al menos Yamazaki estaba enamorado de ella, ¿cierto? Al parecer a la gente le gustó ese episodio, ¿qué opinan ustedes? —intentó calmar la situación Shinpachi. Creía que lo tenía todo bajo control por un segundo, hasta que...

—Patsuan... —intervino Gintoki.

—¿Qué sucede, Gin-san?

—Eso no es divertido-aru. Tienes que darle a la gente cosas que le interesan. ¿Crees que a alguien le interesan las parejas donde sí hay sentimientos-aru? —dijo Kagura, con los brazos cruzados, indignada.

—La gente tan sólo quiere ver los amores imposibles, Shinpachi-kun, los amores trágicos, los amores donde ninguno de los dos personajes se confiesa abiertamente, para poder fantasear sobre ellos, ¿entiendes? —estableció Gintoki—. Pasemos al siguiente.

Al tomar los papeles GIntoki, seguro era que nada bueno iba a salir de aquello. Shinpachi, mirando hacia abajo, esperaba un futuro oscuro para esta historia.

 **Puesto número 11: Elizabeth y Tsukuyo**

—¿Ves, Shinpachi-kun? Esa es una pareja que jamás verás queriendo estar juntos. ¿Acaso no es mucho más interesante que la de Yamazaki y Tama?

Volviendo a retomar su papel asignado en la serie, el cuatro ojos abrió la boca e intentó, con sus últimas fuerzas, responder a aquella desgracia de pareja:

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es de muy mal gusto!

—Pero... ¿K-Kagura-chan?

—No sabes hacer esto-aru —la yato tomó los papeles, y prosiguió con el top—. Bien, ¡ahora entraremos en las diez mejores parejas de Gintama-aru!

Shinpachi sentía un poco de esperanza al ver a Kagura tomar los papeles esta vez: ella era una chica, y se suele decir que estas son más sensibles a los sentimientos, y entienden mejor las relaciones humanas. Se recuperó un poco y miró con esperanza a la pantalla.

 **Puesto número 10: Terada Ayano (Otose) y Matsudaira Katakuriko**

—El tipo encargado del Shinsengumi y la dueña del Bar Otose, ¿a que no hacen buena pareja-aru?

Gintoki y Shinpachi, de forma inexpresiva, tomaron los papeles de la mano de Kagura.

—¿Crees que yo no puedo hacer esto también, Kagura-chan? ¡Mira y aprende! —desafió Gintoki. Shinpachi lo observaba y quería creer que algo bueno podía salir de aquella permanente plateada. Pero era claro que estaba equivocado.

 **Puesto número 9: Imai Nobume y Saitou Shimaru**

—Uno del Shinsengumi y otro del Mimawarigumi. Ambos son bastante callados también, ¿no creen que funcionaría bastante bien?

Kagura y Shinpachi suspiraron. Shinpachi, con su último aliento, tomó el micrófono y, mirando a sus compañeros, comenzó su discurso:

—¿Qué acaso no podemos hacerlo bien? Todavía que alguien se tomó el trabajo de sentarse a escribir esto, ni siquiera estamos dando parejas con amor real... Personas que comparten algo más allá de posiciones similares, o que simplemente sería "divertido" que estuvieran juntos —Shinpachi miró al suelo, quitándose las gafas—. ¿Acaso no puede haber un romance real en una serie como Gintama? ¿Acaso todo tiene que ser para burlarse?

Gintoki y Kagura compartieron una mirada, y comenzaron a fijarse las personas que tenían en aquellas listas, esta vez con una cara seria y honesta. Shinpachi no creía que sus palabras hubieran hecho un cambio en el pensamiento de aquellos dos seres, pero parecían bastante interesados en hacer un cambio drástico en comparación con cómo estaban saliendo las cosas hasta el momento.

—Bien, sigamos esto —continuó Gintoki—. ¿Qué más da, cierto Kagura-chan?

—Cierto-aru. La siguiente puede no ser su preferida, ¡pero eso dice aquí!

—¿Qué dicen? Ustedes han estado acomodando esto a su ant...

—¡El siguiente! —vociferó Gintoki, y la pantalla volvió a cambiar.

 **Puesto número 8: Shimura Shinpachi y Kirara**

—¿Qué? —Shinpachi se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. Sí que se lo habían tomado en serio esa vez.

—Estos dos compartieron un arco bastante especial, ¿verdad-aru?

—Totalmente Kagura-chan. Y están bastante altos en el top por esa razón y otras cosas... ¿Cómo cuáles, Kagura?

—Ah sí... Es que... Además de su notoria conexión, ¡ambos usan lentes-aru! ¡Perfectos el uno para el otro! —dijo Kagura, quitándole las gafas a Shinpachi y poniéndoselas ella, mientras hacía una mueca.

—¡¿Es eso lo único que se les ocurre?! ¡Pensé que habían hecho esto por mí al menos! ¡Idiotas!

—Esto no es tan fácil como parece-aru. ¡Intenta tú hacer algo con esto! —quejó Kagura, y le pasó los papeles a Shinpachi, luego de devolverle las gafas, para que viera bien el panorama ante el cual se enfrentaban.

—Emmm —observó detalladamente Shinpachi. Ya no había nada que perder—. ¿Qué tal esto?

 **Puesto número 7: Sarutobi Ayame y Hattori Zenzou**

—Esos dos pasan bastante tiempo juntos y ambos se conocen desde la infancia. Ninguno de los dos ha confesado nada, pero sí muestran afecto ¿no? —dijo Shinpachi, algo orgulloso de su elección.

—Y esa pervertida no me estará acosando si se la empareja con el ninja de las hemorroides, ¿no? Excelente idea, Shinpachi-kun —lo felicitó Gintoki, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

—Bien, Shinpachi-aru —dijo Kagura, pegando un salto de felicidad.

—Pero eso no era lo que yo...

Shinpachi ya se sentía demasiado abatido como para continuar. Es decir, estaba acostumbrado a que sus compañeros de "trabajo" hicieran cosas extravagantes, pero esta vez se habían excedido. Además, sentía pena por la persona que estaba detrás de esta historia, ya que tendría que lidiar con parejas tan... peculiares. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para seguir su historia si tenía que tratar con tantas cosas absurdas? Quizás ese era el espíritu de la serie, pero había un límite para todo. Vería cómo hacer para ayudar a esa pobre alma piadosa más tarde.

—Oye Kagura, ¿y con quién emparejamos al tuerto de Takasugi? —dijo Gintoki.

—Mmm... Qué tal...

 **Puesto número 6: Takasugi Shinsuke y Kawakami Bansai**

—¿No crees que harían una buena pareja, Shinpachi-kun? Bansai muestra bastante apreciación hacia Takasugi de hecho... —dijo Gintoki, con un rostro de honestidad.

—Quizá sí hay algo ahí después de todo-aru. ¡Definitivamente se merecen el puesto-aru! —añadió Kagura.

—¡Dénme eso! —exigió Shinpachi, pero fue ignorado por los otros dos.

—Espera, ¡yo quiero elegir ahora-aru! ¡Emparejemos al gorila, Gin-chan! —suplicó Kagura.

—Mmm... ¿Prefieres que quede con la otra gorila o con la gorila verdaderamente gorila? —preguntó Gintoki.

—¿Y qué hay de Kyuubei-aru? ¡Nada sería de ella sin anego-aru!

—Qué tal si...

Shinpachi había pasado de estar triste y frustrado a un enojo descomunal en tan solo una transición de segundos. Ya no tenía recursos. Pero lo siguiente iba a terminar con su paciencia... Otra vez.

 **Puesto número 5: Shimura Tae y Kondou Isao y Yagyuu Kyuubei**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi hermana quedó con dos personas más?! ¡Y encima con ese gorila! —explotó el _tsukomi_ , indignado con que hubieran colocado a su hermana con dos personas, pero, más aún, con aquel gorila. Quizás luego de varios años le había tomado algo de cariño, pero lo poco que le quedaba se evaporó en esos instantes.

—Pues, ya sabes, Shinpachi-kun... A veces los adultos no se conforman con tener una pareja, necesitan algo para... saciarse —respondió Gintoki, levantando las cejas y haciendo una mueca.

—¡Dame eso, maldito! —Shinpachi tomó los papeles a la fuerza. Eso no iba a quedarse así. Entonces, la pantalla se iluminó mostrando tres nombres, de nuevo.

 **Puesto número 4: Sakata Gintoki y Hijikata Toshiro y Hasegawa Taizou**

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué? ¿Por qué me emparejas con esos dos? ¡La gracia era que yo quedara en el puesto uno con Ketsuno Ana! ¡No quiero estar con dos tipos, menos con ese idiota de Hijikata y ese Madao! —quejó Gintoki, mientras Shinpachi y Kagura se reían entre ellos.

—Pero Gin-chan, durante el arco del escándalo, tú y Madao... —comenzó Kagura, aguantándose las risas lo más que podía, cosa que falló estrepitosamente.

—¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero escucharlo! —interrumpió Gintoki, tapándose los oídos.

—Además, tú y Hijikata-san tuvieron muchos momentos durante todo Gintama... —siguió la corriente Shinpachi.

—¡Que se callen! ¡Esto no puede ser así! ¡Este top es una farsa! ¡No lo aceptaré! —Gintoki se tiró al suelo como niño haciendo un berrinche, tapándose los oídos. Kagura y Shinpachi intentaban secarse las lágrimas de tanta risa pero fallaron en el intento.

—Bien, ahora la siguiente —continuó Shinpachi.

 **Puesto número 3: Sakamoto Tatsuma y Mutsu**

—Estos dos siempre están juntos, ¿no creen que deberían estar en el top al menos? —intentó seguir el cuatro ojos, ahora un poco más esperanzado de que sus compañeros se tomarían en serio lo que quedaba del top. Gintoki seguía tirado en el suelo, algo deprimido y llorando, por lo cual Kagura tomó el mando esta vez.

—¡Ahora vayamos con el puesto número dos-aru!

 **Puesto número 2: Katsura Koutarou e Ikumatsu**

—El terrorista y la dueña de la tienda de ramen, se les dedicó un par de episodios y, además, ¡Zura admitió que tuvo **** con ella! ¿Verdad-aru? —dijo Kagura, haciendo que Gintoki saliera de su berrinche y la apuntara con el dedo.

—¡Una niña no debería decir eso! Además, esa pareja sólo fortalece el fetiche de Zura con las viudas —indicó Gintoki.

—Oigan, ¡miren! ¡Al parecer la pareja del puesto número uno quedó intacta en el papel! ¡Al menos podremos decir de forma exacta cuál es la pareja más popular entre los fans de Gintama! Podremos terminar bien esto... —dijo muy alegre Shinpachi, esperanzado. Por fin podría ayudar a la persona detrás de estos caracteres a seguir con una historia que tuviera algo convincente. Todo iba de maravilla... hasta que vio cuál era el primer puesto.

—Oye, Pachi boy, ¿qué te ocurre? Vamos, anúnciala, ya nada podemos perder... —dijo Gintoki; luego se paró, y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba aquél chico—. Dámelo, yo la anunciaré. La mejor pareja de Gintama es...

Gin quedó de la misma manera que el chico de los anteojos al ver de quiénes se trataban. Ambos tenían los ojos como pequeños platos blancos con un carozo en medio, que se trataba de su diminuta pupila.

—¿S-S-Saben qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por aquí? Después de todo, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo... ¿Verdad, Shinpachi? —dijo Gintoki, tartamudeando y mirando a la cámara.

—T-Tienes razón, Gin-san... Dejémoslo para la próxima... —acotó Shinpachi, juntando ambas manos en son de rezo.

—¿Qué ocurre-aru? —preguntó Kagura— No podemos dejarlo para la siguiente, ya digan la maldita pareja. Además, si es oficial que son la más popular de la serie, ¿acaso no será más fácil hablar sobre ello-aru? —dijo Kagura, dejándose llevar por la lógica.

—Patsuan, ¿tú entiendes por qué está tan arriba en este top? ¡¿Por qué diablos está tan arriba en esto?!

—Si lo supiera, ¡no estaría así! —dijo Shinpachi, y se enjugó el sudor de la frente que no sabía que tenía hasta que una gota chocó con su ceja. Hasta ahora todo era un desastre, pero con decir el nombre de la supuesta pareja más popular, todo se iría por el traste.

—¡Ya déjense de tanta cháchara y díganlo-aru! Todavía que les dejé el primer puesto-aru...

—Kagura-chan... —lamentó Shinpachi.

—Bien, un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad Shinpachi? —comenzó Gintoki, muy asustado.

—C-Cierto, Gin-san...

—Así que, la mejor pareja de Gintama es...

 **Puesto número 1: Okita Sougo y Kagura**

—¿Qué-aru? ¿Yo y ese maldito sádico? ¿La pareja más popular-aru? ¿Qué le ocurre a nuestros fans? ¡Denme eso-aru!

Kagura revisó los documentos, incrédula ante la situación. Efectivamente, la parte superior del papel marcaba los nombres de ambos en letras grandes (ya que eran la pareja número uno) y tenía unos desagradables corazones por todas partes, como moscas que olfatean un cuerpo muerto. La yato se mordió el labio y luego soltó las siguientes palabras:

—¡No puede ser-aru! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Quién hizo esto!? ¡Iré a golpearlos uno por uno-aru!

—Y con eso concluye la primera parte de este especial... —tomó la palabra Gintoki, agarrando el micrófono con ambas manos—. E-Esperemos que lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de los inconvenientes...

—¡Iré a golpearlos a todos! ¡¿Dónde viven nuestros televidentes-aru?! —siguió Kagura, chocando sus dientes de arriba con los de abajo con intensa furia.

—Y ahora nos vamos... —finalizó Shinpachi—. Kagura-chan, ¡espera! ¡No puedes dejar inconsciente a la persona que escribe esto Kagura-chan! ¡Espeu9gbrl 4gtsdlkf

srg

d

v

ewrgtjnerQERWJUF6332JH

 _-continuará-_


	2. Chapter 2

**-La obra no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hideaki Sorachi-**

 _Episodio 2: Los trabajos creados por fans no son para nada un reflejo de la realidad en una obra de ficción. Aunque después de todo es ficción y no realidad, ¿verdad?_

Ahora que por fin aquella pelirroja dejó de golpearme, prosigamos con la historia.

Como bien podrán imaginar, aquella encuesta de popularidad de las parejas en _Gintama_ se volvió bastante viral. Los verdaderos matrimonios en Edo estaban resignados con los resultados, y no entendían qué había ocurrido realmente con aquél top. Por supuesto muchos sospechaban que se trataba —otra vez— de la Yorozuya trayendo un nuevo problema al distrito, pero el cómo aquél ranking había nacido era casi un misterio.

* * *

El comandante de la tercera división del Shinsengumi, Saito Shimaru, era un tipo bastante callado y tranquilo. Dentro de él guardaba una faceta muy tímida, y le costaba comunicarse con los demás.

Aquél no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar la situación; le habían comunicado que pertenecía al infame ranking de popularidad y no podía creerlo. Además de ser alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto, aquella persona pertenecía al Mimawarigumi, grandes rivales de su propia fuerza policial. De todas maneras, dentro de él tenía ese sentimiento de querer ir a disculparse con la tal _Nobume_ , diciendo que no había sido su idea ni nada. Fue así que se retiró del cuartel, utilizando un simple kimono y no su usual uniforme, y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde se encontraba tal facción. Se paró enfrente de la entrada y la golpeó suavemente.

—¿Sí? —Respondió al llamado un soldado que utilizaba un traje similar al de él pero blanco de uniforme.

Saitou, algo nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado, alzó su cuaderno donde tenía escrito el nombre de la chica.

—Imai… Imai Nobume… ¿La vice capitana? ¿Qué quieres con ella?

El chico del afro naranja tomó su lápiz y continuó.

—Vengo a… Disculparme. ¿Qué le has hecho, eh?

Shimaru estaba algo nervioso por lo cual empezó a sudar de forma incesante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a mostrar aquél cuaderno, una hermosa chica de azules cabellos y ojos intensamente rojos apareció.

—Ya es suficiente —cortó aquella chica—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—¡V-Vice capitana! —el soldado se sobresaltó al oír tan delicada voz.

—¿Y tú qué quieres? —Preguntó, refiriéndose al afro.

Éste, increíblemente nervioso y con las mejillas de un color rojo intenso, huyó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

—Qué diablos… —cuestionó Nobume— Qué más da —finalizó.

* * *

—¡Kondou! ¡Hay que hacer algo con ese ranking de popularidad de parejas que anda circulando por ahí! ¿Qué diría mi esposa si se entera de que estoy yo con esa vieja? ¡Me matará! —gritó Matsudaira, sacudiendo al comandante del Shinsengumi.

—Pero jefe, ¡esto es genial! ¡Otae-san y yo quedamos en el ranking también! —sonrojó el gorila.

—¿Tú y Otae? ¿No querrás decir tú, la chica Yagyuu y Otae? —contestó Hijikata, riendo.

—¡Toshi! ¡No se suponía que dijeras eso! —largó a llorar Kondou, colocando sus manos en los hombros del príncipe mayo y mirando hacia abajo.

—Está bien, está bien, Kondou-san. Al menos no estás en mi situación… —respondió Hijikata, abrazando a su comandante y largando una lágrima—. Aquí el único que debería estar contento es Yamazaki después de todo…

—Tama-san y yo en el ranking de las mejores parejas de _Gintama_ … Por fin estamos teniendo algo de reconocimiento —sonrió Zaki—. Hoy iré a verla, es un buen día —concluyó.

—Iré contigo, tengo que hablar con esa vieja urgentemente, y ese robot trabaja para ella, ¿no? —preguntó Matsudaira.

—¿Cómo que robot? Ta-ma-san —deletreó Yamazaki.

—¡Cállate y ven conmigo! —el jefe tomó por la fuerza al muchacho y lo arrastró por el suelo hasta la salida del cuartel.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kondou-san?

—Quizá por ahora deberías ir a la Yorozuya, a hablar con ya sabes quién—rió el gorila.

Hijikata mandó el cigarrillo que tenía a la boca. No sabía cómo diablos manejar la situación.

—Creo que eso haré… —contestó, apartando aquél mismo cigarrillo y apagándolo—. Hasta han incluido a Hamada en este lío, cuando apenas habla en todo el anime.

—Mi nombre es Harada, vice comandante.

—De verdad… ¡Encima con toda una hermosura de Yoshiwara! Aunque jamás será tan hermosa como Otae-san, pero algo se le acerca. Qué suertudo eres, Hasada-san.

—Que mi nombre es…

—¿Siquiera se conocen esos dos? Aunque debo decir, no es ni por asomo el más sorprendente en esta lista —comentó Toshi, observando un panfleto que tenía dicho top—. Una idol y un yato asesino, eso sí se les fue de las manos.

—Aunque debo decir que la justaway y el otro yato no harían mala pareja —carcajeó Kondou.

—Oigan…

—Hablando de yatos… ¿Dónde está Sougo? No puedo esperar por ver su cara de molestia cuando vea que lo emparejaron con aquella niña yato de la Yorozuya —sonrió el vice comandante.

—No lo he visto, aunque, conociéndolo, de seguro ni se haya enterado todavía —añadió Kondou.

—¡Dije oigan! —gritó Harada.

Kondou y Hijikata se sobresaltaron ante el grito de aquél policía.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —contestó el gorila.

—Primero que nada, me llamo Harada —abroncó— y segundo —comenzó el calvo, sonrojándose un poco ante la situación—, yo…

—¿Qué ocurre, Harada-san? —preguntó algo nervioso Toshi.

—Yo… Hinowa y yo…

—Acaso ustedes… —cuestionó Kondou.

—¿¡Por qué está sonrojado!? —agregó Toshi.

—Hace tiempo que no veo a Hino-chan, quizás debería pasar a saludarla, ¿ustedes qué creen?

—¿H-Hino-chan? —sorprendió el comandante.

—¿En serio quieres consejos románticos por parte de Kondou-san y yo? No te recomiendo que vengas a nosotros buscando ese tipo de ayuda —rió Hijikata—. Pero, ¿qué pasó exactamente entre aquella mujer y tú?

—Digamos que… Solía ser uno de sus clientes más frecuentes en el pasado. Iba a Yoshiwara, pasábamos un buen -pero corto- rato juntos, y siempre me despedía alegremente —esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿¡Había una historia real entre ustedes!? —dijo, exaltado, Toshi.

—¿¡Y qué pasó después!? —preguntó Kondou.

—Sin embargo, debido a que no tenía suficiente dinero, me fue imposible seguir yendo a verla. Quizás ella ni se acuerde de mi, soy un tipo que pasa desapercibido todo el tiempo después de todo, pero en su momento, ella… Ella… —lloró el policía.

—¡Y dramática además! —agregó Hijikata.

—¡Déjalo terminar, Toshi!

—Ella era… No sólo era el sol de Yoshiwara… También era… Un sol para mí —sollozó aquél. El príncipe mayo y el gorila, conmovidos por la historia, terminaron consolándolo con un abrazo.

—K-Kondou-san, ¡debemos hacer que vuelvan a verse! Quizás el imbécil de la Yorozuya sepa dónde encontrar a la tal Hinowa… ¿Kondou-san?

El gorila había huido del cuartel rápidamente.

—Harada, Toshi… ¡Lo siento, pero tengo una cita con Otae-san! ¡No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad! ¡Debo ir a hablarle ahora!

—Qué más da… —deprimió Harada.

—Ven conmigo, creo que sé dónde podemos hallar más información sobre ella —Hijikata tomó un cigarro, de nuevo, y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Vice comandante… —respondió muy emocionado aquél— ¡Iré con usted! —finalizó.

* * *

—Shinsuke…

—¿Qué ocurre, Bansai? Pareces inquieto —ambos se encontraban en el barco del Kiheitai; Takasugi estaba leyendo algunos papeles, mientras que Bansai observaba hacia afuera de la nave, intentando calmarse.

—He traído algo de… Información, Shinsuke.

—¿De qué se trata? Estoy algo ocupado, que sea rápido —Sugi lo miró intensamente a los ojos, por lo cual Bansai, por reflejo, terminó esquivando su mirada.

—…

—¿Qué ocurre, Bansai? —se levantó, y observó que aquél miembro del Kiheitai tenía en sus manos una especie de folleto— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando aquél papel.

—E-Esto es…

—Dame eso —Takasugi tomó a la fuerza dicho papel y empezó a leerlo, frunciendo su ceño— Qué diablos… Qué diablos es esto…

—A-Al parecer hicieron una especie de ranking de las pa-parejas más populares de _Gintama_ , y…

—¿Por qué figuramos aquí?

—N-No lo sé realmente, Shinsuke —contestó Bansai, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—Cada vez tengo más ganas de destruir ese insignificante planeta… Algún día lograré hacerlo, y estas cosas no volverán a ocurrir —suspiró el líder—. Oye Bansai, ¿por qué estás…

—Shinsuke… Si es con usted, Shinsuke… No me molesta aparecer en estas encuestas —sonrió Bansai, algo sonrojado.

—…

—¡Digo! ¡Lo siento, Shinsuke! ¡V-Volveré a lo mío! ¡Lo siento por molestarle con semejante trivialidad!

—Como digas…

Takasugi volvió a sus papeles, algo desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

—¡Esto del ranking definitivamente se nos fue de las manos, Gin-san! ¡Por algún motivo no paran de enviarnos cartas de queja un montón de personas porque no figuran en él! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —desesperó Shinpachi.

—No te preocupes, Pachi boy. Nadie puede comprobar que fuimos nosotros los que lo hicimos después de todo —contestó Gin—; lo que debería preocuparnos no es la gente que no logró entrar, sino los que sí… ¡Y tú, ya sal de ahí! —gritó, tirando su espada a Sacchan, quien se encontraba 'oculta' en uno de los muebles de la Yorozuya.

—¿¡Qué se supone que haga!? ¿Cómo puede ser que no haya sido _yo_ la que haya entrado en ese top contigo, Gin-san? ¡No lo aceptaré!

—¿¡Quizás porque estás enferma y el público sabe que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en alguien como tú!? —chilló el de la permanente.

—G-Gin-san… No debes ser tan… Cruel conmigo… Para, por favor… —suplicó Sacchan, sonrojada por la situación.

—¿¡Eso te excita!? —resaltó Shinpachi.

—Sarutobi, para ya, quieres…

—¡Zenzou-san! —sorprendió el cuatro ojos.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que no puedes controlar a tu mujer y por eso has tenido que venir con ella? —burló Gintoki.

—Gin-san, acaso tú… ¿Estás celoso? ¡No tienes que estarlo! ¡Él y yo no tenemos nada! ¡Yo soy toda tuya, Gin-san! —Sacchan, con una gran emoción encima, se sentó en la falda de Gintoki, y comenzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Como si pudiera estar celoso de alguien que no me interesa en lo más mínimo! ¡Ya sal de encima, quieres! —Gin la tomó de los cabellos y la quitó de donde se encontraba— Y tú —comenzó, mirando a Zenzou— ya hazte cargo de tu 'compañera', ¿quieres?

—No es mi culpa —libró Zenzou—, ella sólo vino a hallar quién había sido el culpable de esta catástrofe. Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver, ¿cierto?

—C-Claro que no —sentenció Shinpachi.

—Si eso fuera cierto… Creo que media ciudad intentaría matarlos —contestó, mirando lo caótico que se encontraba todo afuera—. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse de aquí, o terminarán como aquella vez con el ranking de los personajes más populares.

—Eso quisiéramos, pero —Gintoki se paró, y a continuación abrió la puerta de la Yorozuya.

—¡G-Gin-san! Sé que eso no es mucho, pero traje esta flor marchita que encontré en el camino hasta aquí, ¡tómala, por favor! —solicitó Hasegawa, con una sonrisa y algo avergonzado.

—¡Gintoki! ¿Qué es eso de que estoy en un top de parejas con este tipo tan maleducado? ¡Hazte cargo, quieres! —mandó Otose.

—¡¿A quién llamas maleducado, vieja?! ¡Y tú, dueño de la Yorozuya, más vale que me saques de ahí! ¡Sé que tienes que ver algo con esto! ¡Mi esposa me matará! —añadió Matsudaira.

—Gintoki-sama, le ruego por favor que haga algo, esto se está saliendo de control —pidió Tama.

—Tama-san, e-estás bonita, como siempre —sonrojó Yamazaki.

—Gin-san, ¿por qué había un gorila queriendo tener una cita conmigo en la puerta de mi casa, me lo quieres explicar? —demandó Tae, agarrando a Kondou de la parte de atrás del cuello de su ropa, con una sonrisa que asustaba hasta al mismo diablo.

Todos se encontraban en la puerta de la Yorozuya, hablando al mismo tiempo y exigiendo diferentes cosas; por esto, ni Gintoki ni Shinpachi habían podido salir de aquél sitio, y mantenían unos cuantos muebles delante de la puerta.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? Se suponía que esto fuera algo feliz, algo que todos disfrutarían o algo, pero… —lamentó Shinpachi.

—Calma Patsuan, creo que tengo la solución perfecta —dijo Gintoki, con sus ojos iluminados, mientras volvía a colocar los muebles adelante del sitio—. Pero antes, ¿sabes dónde está Kagura?

—La última vez que la vi fue luego de… aquello. Supongo que aún sigue molesta con haber quedado en primer lugar.

—Creo que ya sé qué hacer —señaló Gin.

* * *

Okita Sougo se encontraba dando una vuelta por Edo, haciendo su trabajo diario. En su cabeza, sin embargo, tan sólo se encontraba la idea de tomar una buena siesta en el cuartel. Quizás más tarde, pensó.

No había demasiada gente por las calles en aquél momento de todas maneras. ¿Será que todos habían acordado esconderse de la policía al mismo tiempo? Mejor así, concluyó; era menos trabajo del cual ocuparse, después de todo.

En su pacífica caminata, no pudo evitar oír unos cuantos ruidos que parecían provenir desde bastante más lejos. Más que ruidos, parecían los quejidos fuertes de alguien. ¿Quién osaba irrumpir su paz y tranquilidad de ese entonces?

Caminó y caminó hacia el lugar de donde parecían provenir dichos gritos; cada vez se acercaba más a aquél sitio, la Yorozuya. Allí se encontraba bastante gente amontonada, entre ellos podía distinguir a ¿Kondou-san? Mientras más se adentraba entre la multitud, más empezaba a notar la cantidad de gente que lo observaba y murmullaba sobre él en el momento. Algunos lo miraban, sorprendidos. Otros decían cosas como '¿es él?', incrédulos ante su presencia.

Okita no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba pasando. ¿Tenía algo en el rostro, acaso? En el ardor del momento, estaba a punto de desenfundar su espada, pero no lo logró. Una delicada mano había tomado con fuerza su muñeca derecha, cinchándolo y trayéndolo hacia ella.

—Oi. ¿Quién eres, y qué quieres conmigo? —dijo, algo sobresaltado el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

Aquella misteriosa chica, que llevaba una caperuza color beige, siguió llevándolo lejos de allí, y terminaron en un callejón, solos los dos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tú sabes qué estaba pasando allí? ¡Muéstrate!

—Veo que no te has enterado de lo que ha pasado-aru —Kagura quitó su capucha y mostró su rostro a aquél sádico.

—¿China? ¿Qué diablos? ¿De qué hablas?

—Veo que eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera sabes de qué estoy hablando-aru… Mira esto —la pelirroja mostró al sádico un papel que tenía en el bolsillo, mirando hacia otra dirección.

—Encuesta de popularidad… ¡Oh mira! ¡Estoy por encima de Danna y Hijikata! Espera, ¿acaso ellos empataron o qué? ¡Y cómo es eso de que estoy empatado contigo! Es obvio que yo…

—¡Idiota! ¡Observa bien-aru! —insistió Kagura, enfadada.

—Oye, háblame bien. Espera, ¿quién diablos es Harada?

—¡¿Eres retrasado o qué?! ¿No ves lo que dice en la parte superior-aru?

—"Esta es una encuesta que fue realizada a más de mil quinientas personas, sobre cuál era su pareja favorita de _Gintama_ …". Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué diablos estamos tú y yo en esta cosa?!

—¡¿Crees que yo tengo idea-aru?! ¡Estoy tratando de encontrar a los culpables detrás de todo esto-aru!

—No puedo creer que la gente crea que tengo tan mal gusto, pensando que me interesaría estar con una mocosa como tú —dijo Okita, manteniendo una cara de desprecio mientras observaba el papel.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso quisieras tú-aru! ¡Tienes suerte de poder aparecer con alguien como yo-aru! Aunque por mi parte, sí que me he llevado el peor trago.

—¿Qué dices? —enfureció Sougo, intentando iniciar una pelea con la chica yato, la cual pudo frenar su puño en seguida con su propia mano.

—¡Basta! ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas idioteces-aru! ¡Si peleamos entre nosotros, jamás encontraremos a los culpables de esto-aru! —Okita la soltó, y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué yo te ayude a encontrar al responsable? —cuestionó Sougo, con un rostro de completo rechazo.

—Creí que por lo menos te interesaría saber por qué diablos había ocurrido esto —dijo Kagura, entrecerrando los ojos—, pero por lo que veo, no te molesta tanto como a mí-aru —burló.

—¿Cómo que no? A mí me molesta mucho más que a ti —refutó—. Sin embargo, no se me ocurre ninguna manera de… Espera un momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te ocurrió algo-aru?

—Estas cosas siempre se originan en la red, ¿cierto? Quizás si vamos a un cibercafé podemos ver por qué diablos terminamos en esta cosa.

—¡Por una vez en tu vida has servido de algo-aru!

—Oi…

—¡Vamos! ¡Estoy segura que por aquí hay uno de esos-aru!

Dado que la mayor parte de la gente se encontraba cerca de la Yorozuya debido a las múltiples quejas que planeaban hacerle a Gintoki, aquél lugar estaba desolado. El dúo entró y agarró la primera computadora que se encontraba libre.

—¿Y cómo se usa esto-aru? —preguntó Kagura, mientras Sougo se acomodaba al lado de ella.

—Se supone que… Busques nuestros nombres y veas qué aparece.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No podría hacer eso-aru! ¡Hazlo tú! —el capitán suspiró, y algo molesto se dignó a emplear dicha labor.

—Qué es esto… ¿Fanfiction punto net? Qué diablos…

—¡Ábrelo-aru! ¡Quiero saber qué es eso!

—¡Ya cálmate! —exigió Sougo, clickeando en dicho link— ¿Más de mil resultados? ¿Qué se supone que…

—Dame eso-aru —dijo, quitándole el mouse de la mano al sádico—. Tenemos que encontrar a los culpables pronto, así no se escapan-aru.

Okita colocó su codo en la mesa donde se encontraba la computadora, y luego acabó por apoyar su cabeza en la mano; se encontraba algo agotado, y la situación era bastante cansadora. A decir verdad, le daba igual lo que habría pasado, tan sólo quería tomar una siesta.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó.

—A decir verdad, no creo que sea tan fácil encontrar a los culpables de esto así, por qué mejor no vamos con Dann…

—¡Sh! ¡Estoy tratando de leer algo-aru! —quejó la pelirroja, y comenzó a leer en voz alta— "Luego, Kagura tomó a aquél sádico por la cintura, y comenzó a bajar hasta encontrarse enfrentada cada a cara con su…" Oye, ¿qué haces, idiota? ¡Estoy tratando de leer-aru! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi rostro!

—No creo que quieras leer eso, todavía eres una mocosa —interrumpió Sougo, colocando con fuerza su mano izquierda en la cara de Kagura, para tapar sus ojos; después de todo, él sabía perfectamente qué iba a pasar a continuación en aquella historia—. ¿Quién diablos escribe estas cosas?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero leer-aru! —la yato intentó forzar la mano del sádico para quitarla de su cara, pero los esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

—Déjame buscar otro primero —Okita Sougo terminó por abrir otra de esas páginas—. Wow, qué mala ortografía que tiene este: "y en eso okita la abrazo y le dijo 'kagura, te am…" ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo jamás diría eso!

—¡Dije que me dejaras ver-aru! —en eso, Kagura ejerció una fuerza mayor en el brazo del sádico, y terminó por derrotarlo en el suelo— Por fin-aru. ¿Qué es esto? "io también te amo, sou-kun" ¡¿Qué!? ¡Yo nunca diría semejante cosa a este imbécil-aru! Yo…

Kagura, debido a lo desagradable que había leído, miró hacia otro lado, y vomitó todo lo anteriormente comido. Segundos después de limpiar su rostro con una parte de su ropa, miró al sádico, y ambos, al unísono, pronunciaron:

—Debemos hacer algo al respecto.


	3. Chapter 3

**-La obra no me pertenece a mí, sino que a Hideaki Sorachi-**

Episodio final: ¡Los concursos de popularidad se pueden ir a la *****!

Ya dos días habían pasado desde los resultados, y todos seguían inconformes con ellos. Sin embargo, el hombre de la permanente plateada tendría una solución bajo la manga.

* * *

─Buen día, Ikumatsu-dono ─entró Zura- digo, Katsura a la tienda.

─¡Hola, eres tú! ─sonrió─. Soba, ¿cierto? ─dijo la chica rubia, comenzando a prepararlo sin oír la respuesta aún.

Katsura se cruzó de brazos, y bajó un poco la cabeza.

─No he venido por eso hoy, Ikumatsu-dono ─contestó, cerrando los ojos.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó Ikumatsu, frunciendo el ceño y colocando dos de sus dedos debajo del mentón─. Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? ─agregó, estirando el brazo con un folleto en su mano, el cual mostraba los resultados de aquél infame ranking.

─¡Sí! ¡A eso me refiero, Ikumatsu-dono! ─respondió, señalando aquél pedazo de papel con emoción─. Qué barbaridad, la gente hoy en día no tiene modales ni respeto, Ikumatsu-dono ─concluyó, negando con la cabeza.

─Pero si esto es una tontería, ni siquiera debe ser cierto. Además, tú y yo, ¿a quién se le ocurriría? ─dijo, entre risas─. Posiblemente Gintoki haya tenido algo que ver con esto, así que no hay que tomárselo muy en serio ─finalizó.

─Oh... ─contestó Katsura, con tono algo decepcionado─. Supongo que tienes razón, a quién se le ocurriría algo así ─dijo por último, algo sonrojado.

─Oye, ¿qué te ocurre?

─Nada, nada... Oye, ¿no es Gintoki el que está en la televisión?

─¡Tienes razón!

Ikumatsu se encargó de subirle el volumen a aquél aparato, así ambos podían escuchar bien.

—Así que, Gintoki-san, ¿qué tiene para decirnos sobre este evento que se realizará mañana para definir cuál es la verdadera pareja ganadora del ranking? —dijo Ketsuno Ana, colocándole el micrófono a Gintoki debajo de la boca. Éste, sonriendo para la cámara, lo tomó con ambas manos, y prosiguió.

—Será muy simple, Ketsuno Ana —comenzó—; aquellas personas que fueron incluidas en el ranking de parejas y no están conformes con el resultado podrán presentarse a lo que, con orgullo, me gustaría llamar —dijo, y luego mostró un cartel a la cámara—: "Ranking de las mejores parejas de Gintama definitivo".

—¿Y en qué consistirá este evento?

—Básicamente —siguió Shinpachi— quienes estaban en el anterior ranking tendrán la oportunidad de presentarse para una reelección que será más justa que la anterior; y tú, desde tu casa, ¡podrás votar por tu pareja favorita! —concluyó, señalando hacia la cámara.

—Para decidir cuál de estas parejas merece el premio, quienes se presenten deberán pasar una serie de pruebas, en donde mostrarán al público si merecen estar arriba en el ranking o no —continuó el de permanente plateada—. Sentimos no poder incluir a todos los buenos matrimonios de Edo —hizo una reverencia—, ¡pero al menos así ustedes podrán tomar la decisión de quién merece el primer lugar y quién no!

—¡Así es! —terminó Shinpachi.

Ikumatsu, en un rápido movimiento, apagó el televisor. Luego, miró a Katsura a los ojos. Éste, algo inseguro, habló.

—¿Q-Qué deberíamos hacer, Ikumatsu-dono?

—Iremos allí mañana, por supuesto —dijo, sus ojos encendiéndose—; si vamos a estar en un ranking así, ¡por lo menos debemos estar en el primer puesto!

—I-Ikumatsu-dono —dijo Zura, no entendiendo muy bien la situación—; usted entiende de qué se trata el ranking... ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, pero, ya que nosotros somos sólo amigos, ¿qué podría hacer un poco de competencia sana? ¡Seguro podremos ganarles sin mucho esfuerzo! —dijo Ikumatsu, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh... No sabía que era tan competitiva, Ikumatsu-dono.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Buenos, nos vemos mañana entonces. Debo cerrar la tienda ahora mismo. De todas formas, hoy casi ni hubo clientes.

—Claro —dijo Katsura, algo sonrojado—. Entonces es el momento de irme —finalizó.

* * *

Había caído el Sol hacía no más de media hora cuando Kagura llegó a la Yorozuya, totalmente destruida. Se tiró en uno de los sofás, mientras Gintoki y Shinpachi la observaban.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso en una cita con tu novi... —dijo Gintoki, cuando fue brutalmente interrumpido por un disparo del paraguas de Kagura, el cual acabó destruyendo parte de la pared de la Yorozuya.

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Gin-chan —dijo Kagura—; estuve todo el día intentando buscar una solución para este problema, pero parece no haberla-aru.

—¿Acaso crees que nosotros la estuvimos pasando genial? ¿¡Crees que romper la pared solucionará tus problemas, eh mocosa!? —dijo Gintoki.

—¿¡Y tú crees que estar tan alto en ese ranking es algo que yo quiero-aru!?

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. Solucionaremos esto en seguida, Kagura-chan, Gin-san.

—Pattsuan tiene razón. Ya hemos encontrado la solución al problema. Mientras tú estabas con tu querido policí... —aclaró la garganta, al sentir que el paraguas de Kagura se aproximaba a su rostro—, mientras no estabas aquí, encontramos la solución.

—¿Y esa cuál es-aru? —preguntó.

—Mañana se hará una reelección, donde los que participaron del ranking tomarán unas pruebas, y con ellas la gente votará su pareja favorita. Así se acabará el problema para nosotros definitivamente —dijo el cuatro ojos.

—Y si estos imbéciles ya nos votaron una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo harán de nuevo-aru?

—Tranquila, tranquila —dijo Gintoki, acariciándole la cabeza—; las pruebas serán cosas que sólo parejas de verdad harían, así que todo lo que tendrán que hacer es fallar terriblemente, y así seguro que nadie querrá votarlos.

Kagura resopló.

—Más les vale que funcione-aru. Me voy a dormir —finalizó.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día y la hora indicada al distrito de Kabukichou. El Sol brillaba con intensidad —posiblemente porque eran las doce del mediodía—, y Gintoki y Shinpachi estaban esperando a quienes quisieran presentarse en el dojo del padre de los Shimura. Aquél lugar había sido transformado como si de un set de televisión se tratase. Paredes color rosado, varias mesas con un par de sillas cada una distribuidas en el sitio.

A unos diez minutos de que empezara la transmisión de televisión por parte de Ketsuno Ana y su equipo, empezaron a aparecer las parejas que serían protagonistas de aquél programa. Se podían divisar a la distancia Ikumatsu y Katsura, caminando con orgullo.

—Hola Gintoki —dijo Ikumatsu—; ¡hoy venimos a ganar, ¿verdad Katsura?!

—E-Exacto —dijo Katsura.

Gintoki se acercó a aquél, algo confundido.

—Oye Zura, ¿acaso tú e Ikumatsu ya ****? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—No es Zura, es Katsura. ¡Y no! Nosotros no... no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

—¿Entonces por qué han venido aquí? ¿Acaso eres tonto?

—No es Tonto, es Katsura. Estoy aquí porque así lo quiso Ikumatsu-dono. Y haré lo que pueda para ayudarla a ganar —finalizó.

—Como digas —dijo, levantando las cejas.

—Por cierto, Gintoki, ¿has visto a Elizabeth? Parezco no encontrarla por ningún lado hoy.

—¿No es aquella que está allí?

En eso, se podía ver desde la distancia como Elizabeth, Saitou, Nobume y Tsukuyo se aproximaban.

—Oh, alguien que no esperaba que viniese —dijo Gintoki, apuntando a Tsukuyo—. Y tú tampoco —prosiguió, dirigiendo su dedo esta vez a Nobume.

—Yo sólo he venido aquí porque se me ha solicitado —dijo Tsukuyo, inhalando de su pipa y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Isaburo me dejó tomarme el día libre, y como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, supuse que podía venir —dijo Nobume.

"Yo sólo vine para poder solucionar este problema para la señorita Nobume" figuraba escrito en el cuaderno de Saitou.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡También has venido! —exclamó Zura.

"He venido para ayudar a este imbécil" figuraba escrito en el cartel de Elizabeth.

"¿A quién llamas imbécil?" respondió Saitou.

"¿Acaso no eras tú a quien encontré sin saber qué hacer ayer?" contestó Elizabeth.

"Gintoki-san, hoy hemos dejado nuestros roles como policías y terroristas de lado, por el bien de solucionar este problema." escribió Saitou, mostrándoselo al de la permanente plateada.

—Tan sólo pasen —dijo Gintoki, para luego suspirar.

* * *

—Ya te dije que me soltaras, China —dijo Sougo, quien estaba siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia el dojo donde se realizaría aquél programa—. Además de que interrumpes mi siesta, me obligas a ir hasta ese lugar.

—¿Acaso quieres que la gente siga escribiendo esas cosas como las que leímos ayer-aru? ¡Hay que ir hasta allí y terminar todo-aru!

—¿Y cómo exactamente planeas hacerlo? —dijo, algo cansado ya de la situación.

—Es fácil-aru. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es fallar todas las pruebas del programa y perderemos. ¡Así se solucionará el problema-aru!

—No creo que sea tan sencillo como eso —murmuró Sougo. Sin embargo Kagura no lo escuchó, y así fue que acabaron llegando al sitio.

Gintoki, al verlos llegar, empezó a contar la cantidad de personas que allí habían, exceptuándolo a él y al cuatro ojos.

—Bien, veamos —inclinó sus ojos hacia una especie de lista que tenía en sus manos. Hinowa y Harada, Yamazaki y Tama, Elizabeth y Tsukuyo, Otose y Matsudaira, Nobume y Saito, Sacchan y Zenzou, Tae, Kondou y Kyuubei, Hijikata y Madao, Katsura e Ikumatsu y Okita y Kagura. Esas eran las parejas que figuraban. Kirara no había ido, ni tampoco Otsuu, Abuto, Kamui, Takasugi, Bansai, Sakamoto ni Mutsu. Eso dejaba un total de nueve parejas y un, ¿trío? Aún así, funcionaba para Gintoki. Al menos él habría podido salir de la competencia por ser el presentador del juego, así que no tenía que lidiar con aquello—. Estamos listos. Camarógrafo, ¡puede empezar!

A la señal del permanente plateada, el camarógrafo comenzó la grabación de aquello. Sería un programa en vivo, en el cual irían viendo qué pareja es la más votada a través de redes sociales, y la que obtuviera mayor cantidad de votos en las tres etapas de dicha competencia, sería la coronada como mejor pareja de _Gintama_.

—Oye, Gin-san —murmuró Shinpachi hacia Gintoki—, ¿cómo conseguiste dinero para montar todo esto?

—Tranquilo, Pachi Boy. Este es un fanfiction, absolutamente todo puede pasar —dijo, con una sonrisa despreocupada y moviendo la mano derecha—; así que no necesitamos dinero para estas cosas. Inclusive mira, Zura está ahí sentado y el Shinsengumi no ha dicho nada. ¡Así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!

—¿¡Quieres decir que acaso la gente no se preguntará cómo diablos nosotros, que estamos en bancarrota, pudimos pagar por todo esto!?

—Exactamente. Ahora calla, que tenemos que cerrar esto, ya que la autora prometió que serían sólo tres capítulos.

—¡Ya deja de romper la cuarta pared! ¿Acaso esto no le quita la emoción a la historia?

—¿Tú crees que algo escrito por una persona cualquiera de internet puede llegar a las grandes ligas? —dijo Gintoki— Sigue soñando.

Shinpachi suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos hagamos esto bien, para darle un cierre decente a la historia —concluyó.

Luego de que Ketsuno Ana había hecho la introducción al programa que se llevaría a cabo aquél día, Gintoki se aproximó a la cámara junto con Shinpachi.

—Así que, bienvenidos a la real entrega del Ranking de mejores parejas de Gintama —dijo Gintoki—. A excepción de la vez anterior, esta vez haremos las cosas más justas, ya que sus votos se reflejarán en tiempo real en cada una de las tres rondas de esta competencia. ¡Así que, voten con cuidado! A continuación, Shinpachi introducirá a las parejas que participarán. ¡Pattsuan!

—E-Eh, aquí están, las diez parejas que participarán en la competencia.

 ***Hinowa y Hasada**

 ***Yamazaki y Tama**

 ***Elizabeth y Tsukuyo**

 ***Otose y Matsudaira**

 ***Nobume y Saitou**

 ***Sacchan y Zenzou**

 ***Tae y Kondou y Kyuubei**

 ***Hijikata y Madao**

 ***Katsura e Ikumatsu**

 ***Kagura y Sougo**

—Gin-san —comenzó Tae, con una sonrisa que escondía diabólicas intenciones detrás—, creí que esta era una competición de parejas, no de tríos. ¿O acaso los animales no cuentan, y por eso dijiste que todas eran parejas?

—Ya se ha decidido que serían tres, lo siento —dijo Gintoki, algo aterrado al ver que la cara de Tae se había transformado frente a su respuesta.

—Oye, señor de la Yorozuya.

—Sí, ¿Hapada-san?

—Escribieron mal mi nombre... Me llamo Harada —contestó.

—Mmm... ¿Y tú eres?

—¡Acabo de decir, soy Harada! ¡¿Acaso tengo que deletrearlo?!

—Es que ningún fan de Gintama te reconoce por tu nombre... Tan sólo porque eres calvo —dijo Gintoki—. Ah, ya lo sé, déjame cambiarlo.

 ***Hinowa y** **Hasada** **el calvo del Shinsengumi**

—¡Oye Gin-san! ¿No crees que eso es demasiado? —dijo Shinpachi.

—Tranquilo, créeme que así la gente lo reconocerá mejor —dijo—. Ahora, ¿alguien más tiene alguna protesta?

—¡Sí! A mí me gustaría saber... —comenzó Otose.

—¡Lo siento! Ya no hay tiempo para quejas. ¡Si no comenzamos el programa ahora, se nos irá el tiempo!

—¿¡Desde cuándo hay tiempo para estas cosas!? ¡Además, apenas arranca la transmisión... o lo que sea que esto sea! —dijo Shinpachi.

—¡Así que, la primera prueba!

 **Prueba número 1: la prueba de la conversación.**

 _En esta prueba, los concursantes deberán tener una conversación casual. Dado que en una relación, casi siempre lo primero que se hace es intercambiar palabras, los concursantes deberán mostrar su química teniendo algo tan simple como una charla._

—Bien, primera prueba. ¡Pareja número 1!

 **1) Hinowa y** **Hasada** **el calvo del Shinsengumi**

—H-Hola —dijo Harada, sonrojado y nervioso—. Y, ¿cómo has estado?

—Lo siento, pero —dijo Hinowa, con una sonrisa—, ¿quién eres tú?

—H-Hino-chan —dijo Harada, aguantándose las lágrimas—. ¿Acaso tú... no me recuerdas?

—La verdad es que vine aquí para acompañar a Tsukuyo —dijo Hinowa, acercándose hacia él—; seguro que ella no hubiera venido para divertirse si no la hubiese acompañado —rió.

Harada, cambiando su cara luego de escuchar dichas palabras, sonrió.

—No has cambiado en nada, por lo que veo...

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Hinowa, sobresaltada.

—Gracias por venir, Hino-chan —concluyó, en lágrimas.

En eso, se pudo oír un timbre indicando que se acababa el turno de aquella pareja. Todos quedaron estupefactos ante las honestas lágrimas del oficial, por lo cual estalló una ronda de aplausos en aquél "estudio".

—Bueno, bueno, cálmense —dijo Gintoki—. ¡La segunda pareja!

 **2) Yamazaki y Tama**

—Y-Yo... T-Tama-san —tartamudeó Yamazaki.

—Lo siento, Yamazaki-sama. Debido a Otose-sama, me veo obligada a perder esta competición a propósito. No puedo ganarle a ella. Así que no diré nada.

—P-Pero, ¡Tama-san!

Sonó un timbre. Gintoki se aproximó a la cámara.

—¡Oye, Danna! ¡Esto es injusto, no ha pasado la suficiente cantidad de tiempo!

—Lamento decir esto —dijo Gintoki—, pero, como bien dijimos, este ranking se decidirá debido a la votación y opiniones de la gente en redes sociales, en tiempo real. ¡Y por lo que hemos recibido con respecto a esta pareja, han perdido!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si son tres rondas las que tenemos! ¡Quizás Tama-san no quiera hablar ahora, pero...!

Gintoki, en un rápido movimiento, alcanzó a Yamazaki un teléfono celular.

—Por esto es —dijo el de la permanente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos opinan que soy un perdedor? ¿Y cómo saben que Tama-san es un robo... —en eso, Yamazaki pudo ver como Tama había quitado la cabeza de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Yamazaki-sama.

—Bien, ¡una pareja menos! ¡Quedan diez!

—Oye Gin-san, ¿no crees que estás cambiando las reglas iniciales? ¡La gente protestará!

—Calla, Pattsuan —dijo Gintoki, en voz baja—. Al parecer, Harada ganó mucho aprecio en las redes por sus lágrimas. ¡A la gente le encanta el drama! Así que posiblemente gane. Debemos deshacernos en seguida de las parejas que a la gente no le guste, ¡así el calvo del Shinsengumi gana y Kagura no nos mata!

—¡Tienes razón! Aunque eso sería hacer trampa...

—¿Qué importa? Aquí tan sólo venimos a sacarnos este problema de encima —dijo Gintoki—. Ahora, ¡sigamos con la pareja número 3!

 **3) Elizabeth y Tsukuyo**

—La verdad es que vine aquí sólo por Hinowa —dijo Tsuki, inhalando de su pipa.

"Yo por el idiota de allá" levantó su cartel Elizabeth. "De otra forma, no podrá hacer nada".

—Ya veo —respondió Tsukuyo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, y luego se pudo escuchar un timbre.

—Parece que al público no le gustó esta pareja tampoco, ¡así que quedan fuera de competición!

"Supongo que ahora me quedará ayudar al otro idiota ahora" dijo Elizabeth.

—La veía venir —dijo Tsukuyo, exhalando el humo de su pipa.

—Bien, ¡ahora la pareja número 4! ¡Esperemos que estas parejas puedan por lo menos llegar al tiempo predeterminado! ¡Sino ganará la pareja número 1! —dijo Gintoki.

 **4) Otose y Matsudaira**

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Más vale que no te me acerques! —dijo Otose.

—¿Quién querría acercarse a una vieja como tú? ¡Ja! —respondió Matsudaira— Además, vine aquí sólo para decir que me sacaran de aquí, ya que mi esposa estará muy enojada por este maldito ranking si se entera.

Sonó el timbre.

—¡Vaya, parece que al público no le gustó que Matsudaira-san estuviera engañando a su esposa! Así que quedan fuera —dijo Shinpachi.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no la estoy engañando! ¡Querida, sabes que...

—Por favor, vayamos a la siguiente Gin-san.

—¡Claro Pachi Boy!

 **5) Nobume y Saitou**

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra los primeros segundos luego de que Gintoki había dado la señal. Nobume simplemente se encontraba indiferente ante la situación, mientras que Saitou estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir algo, o siquiera anotar algo en su cuaderno; temía decir las palabras equivocadas, o hacer algo que lo hiciera quedar mal ante aquella misteriosa chica.

En eso, Elizabeth —quien se encontraba fuera de cámara— levantó un cartel que decía "Escribe cualquier cosa". Saitou, debido a la ayuda que estaba recibiendo por su 'enemigo', se emocionó. Luego Elizabeth levantó otro cartel que decía "Tan sólo muéstrate como eres, idiota". Con la intención de contestarle, Saitou, levantando su propio cartel, le dijo "Gracias... A pesar de todo".

Cuando estaba a punto de escribir algo en su cuaderno, sonó el timbre. Todos estaban increíblemente confundidos ante dicha situación.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre, Gin-san? —dijo Shinpachi.

—Oh, parece que a la audiencia no le gusta nada esta pareja, ¡así que supongo que están fuera!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho mal?

—Al parecer la gente cree que Nobume se está interponiendo entre la relación entre Elizabeth y Saitou... O algo así.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si tan sólo son amigos! —dijo Shinpachi.

—Lo siento Shinpachi, pero es imposible controlar a las fans cuando ven la posibilidad de una _ship_. O al menos eso dice internet.

—¿¡Ahora también usas lenguaje de internet!?

—Lo que temo es que se pongan en contra de Nobume por eso —dijo Gintoki, mirando a la integrante del Mimawarigumi—. Las fans también pueden ser muy agresivas, Shinpachi.

—No importa. De todas maneras, ni sé para qué vine aquí —dijo Nobume, y luego se levantó de la mesa.

"¡Espera!" escribió Saitou, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Déjala ir. Ya habrá otra oportunidad" contestó Elizabeth, acercándose hacia el afro. "Mientras, podemos ir a tomar algo, amigo" propuso, colocando su brazo en el hombro de Saitou.

Ambos se fueron del lugar, mientras los demás los observaban de lejos.

—Quizás las fans no estaban tan equivocadas después de todo —murmuró Gintoki.

—¡Pero si tan sólo son muy buenos amigos! —dijo Shinpachi.

—Pattsuan, jamás entenderás cómo funciona esto —suspiró Gintoki—. Bueno, vayamos a la pareja número 6.

 **6) Sacchan y Zenzou**

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Sacchan—. ¿Cómo es que el público eligió esta pareja y no a mí con Gin-san? ¡Deberían hacer una reelección de parejas! ¡Eso sería lo más justo!

—Sarutobi —interrumpió Zenzou.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso a ti no te molesta esto?

—No eres lo suficientemente fea para mí, Sarutobi; pero supongo que esto no me molesta tanto como creía.

—¿Q-Qué?

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el timbre sonó.

—¡Bueno, pasarán a la segunda ronda! Al fin una pareja que lo logra.

—¡Espera! ¡Pero yo! —dijo Sarutobi.

—¡Lo siento, pero aquí no defines tú, sino el público! —dijo Gintoki— Sigamos con la pareja número 7.

 **7) Tae y Kondou y Kyuubei**

—Gin-san, ¿me quieres decir qué opina el público de esto? —dijo Otae, con una natural sonrisa, que por supuesto ocultaba otra cosa.

—No puedes forzar la opinión del público así, Otae —respondió el de la permanente.

—¿Estás seguro? —contestó, sonándose los dedos y levantándose de la mesa.

—Otae-chan —dijo Kyuubei—, ¿acaso es tan molesto que te hayan emparejado conmigo? Si quieres, simplemente puedo irme...

—No eres tú el problema, Kyuu-chan —dijo Otae, acariciando la cabeza de la otra, lo cual hizo que Kyuubei se sonrojara—. Sino que el gorila que está con nosotras.

—P-Pero, Otae-san...

Y fue en ese momento que sonó el timbre.

—¿Qué? ¿Se acabó el tiempo? —exclamó Kondou.

—Lo siento, según el público, poner un trío es de mal gusto y no debería estar mostrándose en este tipo de fanfiction —explicó Gintoki.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijo Kondou.

—Son las reglas. Nunca se indicó sobre contenido para adultos, ¡así que están fuera! ¡Siguiente pareja!

 **8) Hijikata y Madao**

 **—** ¿Por qué estamos aquí nosotros dos, quisiera una explicación? —dijo Hijikata.

—No lo sé, yo vine aquí por Gin-san... —respondió Hasegawa.

En eso, sonó un timbre.

—¿Oye, qué ocurrió? —preguntó Hijikata.

—N-Nada —contestó Gintoki, algo sonrojado—. Tan sólo la gente cree que ustedes no merecen seguir.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—D-Digamos que los fans querían... Otra pareja —dijo Gintoki—. Que por supuesto no me involucra a mí —siguió, tartamudeando—. ¡Pero ya no importa! ¡Están fuera! ¡Vayamos a la pareja número 9!

 **9) Katsura e Ikumatsu**

—Ganaremos esto muy fácilmente —dijo Ikumatsu—, aunque me gustaría saber si hay algún premio por el primer puesto —murmuró.

—Ikumatsu-dono —comenzó Zura—, no me parece tan buena idea que ganemos esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente pensará que en verdad hay algo entre nosotros —dijo, algo sonrojado y cruzado de brazos.

—Y...

—No sería algo bueno que yo, representante de los Joui, sea visto como alguien que estaría con una mujer casada, Ikumatsu-dono. Hay que prever las consecuencias.

—Katsura... A pesar de que amé a mi marido, él ya no está conmigo físicamente —dijo, colocando una mano sobre la mano de Zura. Éste, ante semejante gesto, se sonrojó increíblemente.

—I-Ikumatsu-dono.

En eso, sonó el timbre.

—Bien, han pasado a la siguiente prueba —anunció Gintoki.

—¿Ves? ¡Es muy fácil ganar! Pero claro que no pasaría nada entre nosotros, cuando somos tan buenos amigos —sonrió Ikumatsu. Katsura resopló, algo decepcionado.

—¡Ahora, la última pareja! Luego de esto, pasaremos a la segunda ronda con las parejas que hayan calificado.

 **10) Kagura y Sougo**

—¡Ja! Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es desagradarle al público, y será muy fácil que nos saquen de esta porquería-aru.

—Si crees que será tan fácil, de verdad eres una idiota —respondió Sougo.

—¿¡Acaso estás cuestionando mi estrategia!?

—Tan sólo digo, si el público fuera tan fácil de manipular, ¿crees que internet estaría tan lleno de esas... cosas?

—Esa pasa porque la gente escribe cosas sin sentido... Sobre cosas que jamás ocurrirían, ¿cierto-aru?

—O quizás piensan que quieres algo conmigo, porque de la otra manera...

—¿Acaso estás implicando que no podría ser al revés-aru? —dijo Kagura.

—¿Quién querría estar con una mocosa como tú, después de todo? Claramente tú sí podrías querer algo conmigo, pero...

—¿¡Qué acabas de decir-aru!? ¡Me daría más asco tener que estar en la sala mientras Gin-chan se tira uno... y eso que huelen muy mal-aru!

—Yo preferiría no intentar matar a Hijikata por un día entero y sería una tortura mucho más leve que tener que soportarte todos los días.

—Tú...

—Oigan, chicos —interrumpió Shinpachi—, ya se acabó el tiempo...

—¿Ya perdimos? —dijeron al unísono, lo cual hizo que ambos se irritaran.

—Ambos siguen... —dijo el cuatro ojos.

—¿Qué-aru? ¡Pero si...

—Lo siento, Kagura-chan. Al parecer el público cree que tienen bastante química.

—¿En serio creen que tengo química con esta... cosa? —dijo Sougo.

—¿A quién le dices eso, imbécil? —dijo Kagura, para luego subirse a sus hombros y comenzar a golpearlo, mientras Okita se la intentaba sacar de encima.

—Oigan, niños, ¡ya es suficiente! —los detuvo Gintoki—. Tendrán que pasar a la siguiente ronda —siguió—. Así que, las parejas que quedan son:

 **1- Hinowa y** **Hasada** **el calvo del Shinsengumi**

 **6- Sacchan y Zenzou**

 **9- Katsura e Ikumatsu**

 **10- Kagura y Sougo**

—¡Comenzaremos esta prueba ahora mismo, con las cuatro parejas resultantes! —dijo Shinpachi.

 **Prueba número 2: la prueba del cumplido.**

 _En esta prueba, los concursantes deberán darse un cumplido sobre lo que quieran. Después de todo, si la pareja en verdad merece ganar, es porque tienen algo agradable que decirle al otro._

 _—_ Bueno, ¡empecemos con la pareja número 1! A ver si esto acaba de una vez, que ya se está volviendo demasiado largo... —dijo Gintoki.

 **1) Hinowa y** **Hasada** **el calvo del Shinsengumi**

—Eh... —comenzó Hinowa— Creo que tienes lindos... ¿Ojos?

—Hino-chan... ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquellas noches que pasamos juntos en Yoshiwara? Siempre lo que te gustaba era mi cabello...

—Es que ahora no tienes ninguno, Harada-san —rió Hinowa.

—Oh, tienes razón —rió también el policía—. Aún así, Hino-chan, debo decir que mis ojos no le llegan ni a los talones a los tuyos... Mucho menos cuando son reflejados por el Sol natural —sonrió; esto ocasionó que Hinowa se sonrojara levemente y mirara hacia otro lado.

—Wow, ¡parece que al público le está gustando mucho esto! ¡Seguirán hasta la última ronda! —dijo Shinpachi.

—Pasemos a la pareja número 6 —dijo Gintoki.

 **6) Sacchan y Zenzou**

—Lo siento, Sarutobi... Tan sólo que...

—Entiendo, no puedes decirme un cumplido porque no soy lo suficientemente fea, ¿cierto? —dijo Sacchan—. Lo entiendo, tú no eres lo suficientemente Gin-chan como para que quiera darte un cumplido —rió.

—Creo que ahora estamos iguales —finalizó Zenzou.

—Al parecer —comenzó Gintoki— la gente perdió interés en esta pareja por sus raros... ¿gustos?

—Mejor, ya no tengo tiempo para perder aquí. Gin-san, ahora soy tuya de nuevo, podemos estrenar este látigo para la ocasión, s-si quieres —dijo Sacchan, sujetando un látigo que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Créeme que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no sólo ahora mismo, sino que siempre —dijo Gintoki, empujándola hacia afuera del dojo.

—G-Gin-san...

—Vamos, Sarutobi —dijo Zenzou, y luego Sacchan lo acompañó hacia afuera, aunque algo enfadada.

—Bueno, llegó el tiempo de la pareja número 9.

 **9) Katsura e Ikumatsu**

—Ikumatsu-dono, realmente creo que...

—Me gusta tu cabello, aunque no sea tan... Masculino que digamos —sonrió Ikumatsu.

—Realmente creo que la competencia le está afectando, Ikumatsu-dono...

—¿Acaso no tienes nada que te guste de mí? —dijo Ikumatsu, acercándose a Zura sin ningún tipo de cautela.

—Y-Yo... Me gusta tu... Uniforme —dijo Zura, sonrojado.

—¿Q-Qué diablos? —taramudeó Ikumatsu.

—Refleja la naturaleza de una mujer trabajadora, que no se quita el uniforme ni cuando sale de la cocina. Una mujer que trabaja en una tienda de ramen ella sola, y ha podido hacerlo todos estos años sin problemas —dijo Katsura —. Una mujer independiente. Eso es más bello que cualquier cosa.

Todos en el lugar quedaron estupefactos ante lo que Zura había dicho, inclusive Ikumatsu, cuyos cachetes se habían tornado a un tono bordó.

—Bien, ¡pasarán a la ronda final que decidirá todo! ¡Felicidades! —dijo Shinpachi.

—Katsura, tú... —empezó Ikumatsu, hasta que recordó algo—. ¡Espera! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Hoy se suponía que vendría un cliente muy importante a la tienda!

—Ikumatsu-dono, luego de lo que acabo de decir... Creo que debería ir de todas maneras.

—Pero, el premio...

—No se preocupe. Cuando vuelvan a hacer esas encuestas, de seguro que apareceremos. Además, dudo mucho que al Shinsengumi le agrade que yo esté aquí, así que posiblemente lo más inteligente que puedo hacer es irme también —murmuró.

—Está bien... Adiós entonces.

—Bien, tan sólo queda la pareja número 10 para esta ronda. Si llegaran a perder, se definiría que la pareja número 1 sería la ganadora, debido al voto de la gente. Sin embargo, la pareja número 10 también es muy popular. ¡Veamos qué pasa! —dijo Gintoki.

 **10) Kagura y Sougo**

—Oye, ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora-aru? ¡Cualquier cosa que hagamos simplemente subirá nuestra popularidad!

—¿Tú crees que yo lo sé? Tan sólo quería disfrutar mi día libre... ¿No hubiera sido mejor simplemente no presentarnos?

—¿Crees que estoy aquí porque quiero-aru? Dijimos que íbamos a terminar con esto, ¿cierto? ¿Te parece que simplemente no asistir hará que la gente deje de escribir esas historias? ¡Tenemos que cortarlo de una vez por todas-aru!

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero... Simplemente mostrarnos así... No creo que cambie las cosas...

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo-aru?

—Quizás deberíamos... —dijo Okita, y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Si piensas que voy a darte un cumplido para ver si la psicología a la inversa funciona, estás muy equivocado-aru —dijo, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acaso crees que yo quiero hacerlo? Es la única solución —dijo Sougo.

—B-Bueno... Supongo que... Tu espada... No me molestaría tener que usarla o algo-aru. ¡Pero eso no significa nada! ¡N-No es como si estuviera diciéndolo porque en verdad lo crea ni nada-aru! —dijo Kagura, torciendo la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—Gracias, China.

—¡Pero yo no...!

—Oh no —dijo Gintoki—. Al parecer al público le gustó lo _tsundere_ que se mostró Kagura, y por eso tienen muchísimos más votos positivos que antes.

—¿¡Qué-aru!? —exclamó Kagura.

—Algo que también es importante saber es que a internet le encanta lo _tsundere_ —dijo Gintoki, levantando el dedo índice.

—¡Deja de hacer como si lo supieras todo sobre el internet! —quejó Shinpachi.

—De todas maneras, seguimos teniendo a nuestras dos parejas más populares del ranking. ¡Tendremos que hacer la tercera ronda! —dijo Gintoki.

—¿Y qué ocurre si Kagura-chan termina ganando, Gin-san? —preguntó Shinpachi en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, esta última de seguro que la fallan —dijo Gintoki—. ¡Vayamos a la última ronda, con nuestras últimas dos parejas!

 **Prueba número 3: la prueba del contacto físico.**

 _En esta prueba, las parejas deben tener algún tipo de contacto físico. Después de todo, esa es una de las cosas básicas que hacen las parejas._

—¡Empecemos con la pareja número 1! ¡La final de esta competencia! —dijo Shinpachi.

 **1) Hinowa y** **Hasada** **el calvo del Shinsengumi**

—Disculpe, Harada-san —dijo Hinowa—, pero no creo recordarlo... Si acaso usted fue un cliente mío de antes...

—Hino-chan, supuse que no me recordarías —dijo Harada—, y ahora que estoy seguro que no lo haces, supuse que podría intentar una última cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Hinowa, sorprendida.

En eso, Harada sacó una pequeña foto carné de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Hinowa.

—Esto era cuando tenía cabello... Y solía ir a visitarte... Quizás con cabello...

—¡Ya lo recuerdo! —exclamó Hinowa—. Ha-san, ¿cierto?

—Exacto —sonrió—. Supongo que no tener cabello sí hace la diferencia —rió.

—Ha-san... Tú...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú me ayudaste tanto en aquél momento... Cuando no tenía a quién acudir... —dijo Hinowa, hasta que se le escapó una lágrima—. P-Perdona, por no haberte recordado... Tan sólo es que... Como no volviste a venir... —en eso, Hinowa se encogió de hombros.

—Descuida, Hino-chan —dijo Harada, y luego estiró sus brazos. Hinowa, al ver esto, se acercó al policía, y ambos terminaron en un abrazo conmovedor. Todos allí terminaron en lágrimas y aplausos, incluidos los camarógrafos —. Si no pude volver ahí, no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía permitírmelo.

—Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente chicos —dijo Shinpachi—. Es hora de la siguiente pareja, aunque dudo que puedan superar eso.

—Me gustaría poder dudarlo, Shinpachi, pero la verdad es que Kagura tiene muchísimos más votos positivos —dijo, y luego mostró al cuatro ojos su teléfono; luego, le hizo a Kagura un par de señas, como indicando que tenía que, de cualquier manera, arruinar todo.

 **10) Kagura y Sougo**

—Oye, sádico-aru —murmuró Kagura—, tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ahora quieres ganar?

—¡Claro que no! Tan sólo digo que, aparentemente, estamos ganando aún-aru.

—Ya lo intentamos todo, China.

—¿Y acaso te rendirás? ¿Dejarás que la gente siga escribiendo esas cosas, sin más-aru? Ese no es el sádico que conozco-aru...

Okita se vio algo conmovido por dichas palabras, por lo cual sonrió, luego de que se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

—Sólo hay una última cosa para intentar.

—¿D-De qué hablas? ¿Crees que si nos golpeamos eso hará que la gente deje de votarnos? Porque yo estaba pensando que quizás...

Y entonces, mientras Kagura estaba hablando, Okita se asomó a ella y, en un simple y rápido movimiento, la besó. Todos los que se encontraban en el estudio, previamente emocionados por lo que había ocurrido entre Harada y Hinowa, ahora se encontraban sin palabras. Nadie esperaba ese movimiento por parte del sádico, quien por cierto había hecho que dicho beso durara más de lo que Kagura hubiera deseado colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza de la yato. Luego, inesperadamente, decidió terminarlo.

—¿Q-Qué h...

—Calla —dijo Sougo, y luego colocó una mano en la boca de Kagura—. E intenta ocultar tu sonrojo, si quieres que salgamos de esto —murmuró.

Kagura había quedado completamente paralizada. Gintoki, quien no había entendido qué era lo que había ocurrido, miró hacia su teléfono. Había una cantidad enorme de votos negativos hacia la pareja de ellos dos.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre? —exclamó Gintoki.

—Es fácil, Danna. A la gente no le gusta cuando este tipo de cosas pasan. Claramente los votos negativos son por envidia —explicó Sougo.

—Espera, ¿fue por eso que...? —dijo Shinpachi, incrédulo.

—Sí, eso debería acabar todo. ¿Supongo que Hamada fue el ganador? ¿Ya puedo irme?

—¿¡Quién te dijo que podías irte, bastardo-aru!? —exclamó Kagura.

—Lo siento China, si hice eso no fue para otra cosa que para perder —rió Sougo—. Ahora, adiós.

—¡Espera, idiota! ¡Vuelve-aru! ¡Te asesinaré!

Y así, Kagura salió detrás de él; mientras tanto, los demás seguían algo sorprendidos.

—Bueno, debido a los... eventos ocurridos con la pareja número 10, ¡es claro que tenemos un ganador! ¡El calvo del Shinsengumi y Hinowa, la pareja número 1! Así que con eso llegamos al fin de nuestra mejor pareja de _Gintama_ , ¡esperemos que lo hayan disfrutado!

—¡Espera, Gin-san! —protestó Shinpachi—. ¿Acaso le vas a dar el premio de la mejor pareja a una pareja que no existe en la propia serie? ¿Acaso quienes leyeron este fanfiction no se sentirán como que perdieron el tiempo?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Shinpachi. En un fanfiction, absolutamente todo puede pasar. ¡No hay límites para la imaginación! Además, al menos tuvieron algo de sus parejas favoritas, ¿o no? —dijo Gintoki.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Y eso ha sido todo! ¡Esperemos que les haya gustado! Nos veremos... cuando a la autora se le dé por volver a escribir algo... ¡O sea, quizás jamás! Mentira, sólo bromeaba :)

—¿¡Ahora también usas emoticones!? —exclamó Shinpachi.

—Ya cállate Shinpachi. Es hora de irnos.

—¿Y quién se encargará de ordenar todo como estaba aquí, Gin-san? —dijo Otae.

—P-Pues... ¡Lo siento, se acaban los caracteres!

—¿¡De qué hablas, Gin-

* * *

Un barco volador se había estacionado en el dojo Shimura, destruyendo su techo por completo. De él, salieron una yato y su líder, el cual parecía no saber dónde se encontraba parado.

—¡Oye Mutsu, hemos llegado, hahaha! —dijo Sakamoto, emocionado—. ¿Acaso estamos muy temprano o...? —en eso, el capitán de aquél barco vomitó hacia un costado, y luego de unos segundos fue que pudo recuperar la compostura.

—Claramente hemos llegado tarde. Ya debieron de haber elegido a la mejor pareja antes de que pudiéramos hacer una aparición —dijo Mutsu—. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué tanta emoción por poder participar en la reelección.

—¡Pues, cuando tenemos un puesto tan importante en algo, hay que defenderlo, sin lugar a dudas! No podemos dejarnos vencer así, hahaha!

—Oh —dijo Mutsu, sorprendida y algo enrojecida—. Bueno, aunque no hayamos podido pelear esa... posición, aún seguiremos siendo compañeros, así que no se preocupe, capitán.

—Lo sé, hahaha. ¡Tan sólo creí que sería divertido reunirnos con Kintoki y sus amigos hahaha!

—¡Oh! Lo siento...

De repente, escucharon un sonido que provenía desde el lugar en el cual habían estacionado.

—¡Es hora de irnos, hahahaha!

—Como usted diga, capitán —dijo Mutsu.

* * *

 _¡Y con eso se terminó este fanfiction de Gintama! Sé que posiblemente no esté escrito de una forma muy elaborada, pero la verdad es que decidí escribir esto tan sólo porque tenía este headcanon hace muchísimo tiempo, y quería ponerlo por escrito. Espero que les haya gustado, y, principalmente, que se hayan reído. La razón por la cual dejé de escribir por mucho tiempo fue principalmente falta de inspiración, pero, cuando por fin volvió a mí, salió esto. Saludos a todos._

 _PD: Por cierto, para quienes siguen mi otro fanfic (el Okikagu), les digo que tengo planeado seguirlo, pero no podría decir bien cuándo. También lo había dejado por falta de inspiración, así que bueno. Espero sepan entender; detesto escribir algo sólo por estar obligada a ello. Sin embargo, sepan que voy a seguirlo, y algún día, cuando sienta que llega a su final, lo terminaré._


End file.
